narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shikaken Nara
Shikaken Nara (奈良シカケン Nara Shikaken) is a Genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and primarily a member of Team Mitsuki. Although usually lazy, he is somewhat enthusiastic about Ninjutsu, and often neglects certain subjects he is not as keen in, namely, Taijutsu. Background Shikaken is the firstborn and only son of Shikadai Nara. Shikaken grew up in an era long past the traditional age of shinobi. Politics changed drastically since the reign of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, and tensions between the fire daimyo and Konoha are on the rise. Instead of the traditional Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the change in the political atmosphere gave way for a team that specialized in leadership. Shikaken, along with younger twin sister Shikara and best friend Inokin, were put on a team with Mitsuki, Orochimaru's son as Jonin sensei. The purpose of the team was to mold the three young Genin into what would one day be the Head Strategist, Head of Torture and Interrogation, and Head of ANBU. Unhappy with the fact his future was planned for him, Shikaken began delving into elemental Ninjutsu, even though his first fireball wasn't even a third of the size of a proper, average-sized one. It also nearly drained all of his chakra reserves and killed him. The accident caused him to be hospitalized for three days, nearly missing his Genin graduation exam. Personality Shikaken is a little unorthodox for a Nara. Even though he completely neglects subjects he dislikes, an unknown drive makes him extremely focused on what he truly wants done. He also dislikes adults planning his future without him, even if it makes sense for the good of the village, calling it 'meddling in his business'. Even though he can't do anything about it, he resorts to some kind of personal revenge by training in Ninjutsu that is usually taxing for a Nara his age just to prove he could. However, this kind of recklessness doesn't mean he's not intelligent. Like his father and grandfather before him, he has a knack for strategy that even works well on the field. His defiance of what is expected of him makes him think of extremely unorthodox and unexpected strategies, leading him to even call his imagination his strongest weapon. Even though his chaotic thinking may benefit in some ways, it also lands him in trouble with authority. He thinks in a cynical way, believing that all people in general are simply looking after themselves, and the way to get what you want is to consider what the other person's motives are first. This makes him unknowingly suitable for politics. When confronted with negative emotions, Shikaken tends to put on a professional mask in order to carry on as normal. He believes showing emotions freely give away his own motives, and makes blackmailing him easier. Appearance Shikaken has brown hair, fair skin and clear brown eyes. He styles his hair in a lower ponytail than his predecessors. Having a short stature and skinny build, he is not very strong and is not great as Taijutsu as a result. As a child, he liked the colour red, so he often wore a burgundy shirt with a white Nara clan symbol on the front. However, he has since then changed his style and now wears a black shirt underneath a dark green jacket, standard issue navy shinobi trousers, and dark green shinobi sandals. Abilities Taijutsu Shikaken rarely ever uses Taijutsu unless absolutely necessary to defend his life. He hates the subject because he was always scrawny as a child and was not strong enough to form a proper stance, but under the guidance of Mitsuki, he has trained his Taijutsu to a barely acceptable level (It is still his weakness). Even though he is not strong, he is agile and fast, which enables him to get away before his weakness at Taijutsu is found out and exploited. Ninjutsu Being fascinated with the 'flashiness' of jutsu at a young age, Shikaken began by mastering all four of his known jutsu (the academy three and the Shadow Possession) to the point where he could use all of them without handseals. However, this meant he neglected his other aspects, which stunted his abilities in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. His chakra control is quite good, but due to his naturally low chakra reserves, he has to work extremely hard to even maintain a proper fireball technique. Eventually, his reserves expand enough for him to achieve his dream of becoming a master of Ninjutsu. His primary elemental affinity is fire, and his weaker secondary affinity is wind. Nara Clan Techniques As a member of the Nara clan, Shikaken's supposed specialty is shadow manipulation, even though he has branched out to include more taxing elemental Ninjutsu. He was taught the clan technique of shadow manipulation before the academy, and was able to master the jutsu without even the Ram seal by the time he graduated. He occasionally pesters his father Shikadai to teach him a new clan jutsu, but Shikadai insists that he become a Chunin first. Intelligence Shikaken often played shogi, and is an avid fan of puzzles. However, even though his intelligence may not be in question, his habit of coming up with unorthodox solutions to situations sometimes makes him seem like a bit of a lunatic. Shikaken often spends time reading people, and coming up with psychological explanations in order to refine his observation skills. Having a deep understanding of human psychology makes him able to be extremely convincing by understanding the opponent's motives, then using these motives to manipulate people into doing what he wants. This also makes him an adept actor, able to fake emotions in order to perform psychological manipulation. Stats Category:DRAFT